


Consumption

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Fisting, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, References to Knotting, Transgender for Alpha/Beta/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: It has never bothered Rick, being mated to an Alpha by body, because Daryl is an Omega in heart and mind and that's all he's ever needed. Omegas need Alphas because they are programmed to submit and take, and the fact that Daryl doesn't have those instincts but still wants to anyway is more powerful than any advantage biology might give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> It's Benny's birthday and I promised him Alpha Rick fisting TransOmega Daryl. Soooooooo that's what this is.

"That's it, baby, take another one. I know you can. Being such a good boy for me."

Daryl whines, gritting his teeth, his eyes closed until only a sliver of blue is showing as he looks up at Rick, as though he can't bear to tear his gaze completely away. Rick knows the feeling – his eyes are riveted to the sight of his fingers buried deep inside of him mate, stretching him out. He's up to three fingers, curling his fingers up to rub mercilessly against Daryl's prostate.

He presses them together and tries to ease in a fourth, only letting up when Daryl lets out a plaintive, anxious whine. He immediately stops, content with three for now. They've been at this for what feels like days even though Rick knows it's only been an hour or so, carefully working Daryl's body open to take as much of Rick as he can.

It takes Daryl time to get this worked up, to get open and slick enough for Rick's knot or anything bigger than a couple of fingers. It's not his fault, and the fact that he's so desperate to try makes Rick run hotter than the sweltering Georgia humidity pressing in on them despite the overhead fan whirring away above them. Daryl's skin is slick with sweat, it gathers at the dip of his collarbone and darkens his hair and Rick desperately wants to lean down and lick him clean.

He doesn't resist the urge, bending over his mate and licking a broad stripe across his bared throat. Daryl moans lowly, rumbling deep in his chest. After a moment he moves his head to one side to give Rick's mouth more room, let his tongue trace lines on his skin until he finds the place he most wants to bite.

Daryl's fingers fly to Rick's shoulders as soon as he's within reach, nails digging in bluntly. " _Rick_ ," he groans, his mouth open and gasping the name with little air. "M'ready. Another."

Rick hums, edging his teeth along Daryl's pulse point just to hear his breath itch, and tries again to add a fourth. With four fingers it's almost like his knot is in Daryl, even though the amount is rim is stretched is more than that. A knot is meant to fit snugly just beyond that first ring of muscle, not holding him open but plugging him up while Rick spills his seed deep inside of his mate.

Daryl's body trembles as Rick adds another finger. The lube they're using is meant to smell like an Omega and the air is thick with it, but even with the chemical compound to entice both of them to mate Rick would much rather smell Daryl – Daryl, who smells like an Alpha still, his scent sweeter than most Alphas but still very much one of them. Daryl is self-conscious about his scent but Rick loves it – Daryl smells _wild_ , and rugged, and makes the victory of conquering him that much sweeter whenever he surrenders to Rick like this.

"How's that feel?" Rick asks, his voice low and barely more than a growl. Daryl's breath hitches and he digs his nails in tighter. "Got four fingers in you now, darlin'. Already doin' so good. So nice feelin' how bad you want it."

Daryl whimpers, tilting his head so that he can nuzzle against Rick's hair. It's an instinctive move to soak in the scent of one's mate even though Rick isn't an Omega. He wonders if that ever bothers Daryl, on some level he doesn't care to name. It has never bothered Rick, being mated to an Alpha by body, because Daryl is an Omega in heart and mind and that's all he's ever needed. Omegas need Alphas because they are programmed to submit and take, and the fact that Daryl doesn't have those instincts but still wants to anyway is more powerful than any advantage biology might give him.

Rick curls his fingers and rubs them against his mate's prostate, that sensitive spot inside of him that never fails to turn him into a whimpering mess of desire. Daryl's cock twitches where it lays against his abdomen, amidst a mess of come from where Rick has already worked him to orgasm twice. His knot won't grow without something to wrap around it and keep it in place so Rick is able to wring orgasm after orgasm from him until he can barely walk, or think, or remember his own name.

He grabs Daryl's hair with his free hand and tilts his head, leaning up so that he can see his mate's eyes as they fly open at the harsh tug. Daryl's upper lip curls back just a little before he remembers himself, blinking up at Rick with that pretty mess of red and blue that Rick knows is reflected in his own eyes.

Daryl bites his lower lip and whines, legs spreading out just a little more from where they're wrapped around Rick's thighs, and Rick smiles. "You ready to try taking more?" he asks, and waits for Daryl's slow nod before he rears back, his hand leaving Daryl's hair to rest on his thigh and keep him spread. He tucks his thumb against his palm and rubs it along Daryl's pink rim, already stretched so wide. "Most of me you've ever taken, darlin'. So proud of you."

Daryl lets out a low, pleased sound, nails dragging down Rick's arm until his hand rests over his Alpha's. "Do it," he says, voice tight, red chest heaving. Rick had left marks there, cornering his mate against a wall and biting his neck to get him lax enough to submit to him fully. Even though Daryl is an Omega in his head, his instincts run strong and don't give a fuck about what his higher brain thinks. It's what makes his surrender so sweet and so wonderful.

Daryl nods, breathing in slowly, and Rick smiles and squeezes his thigh as he starts to push his thumb in along with the rest of his fingers. If Daryl were an Omega biologically he'd be slick and relaxed, hormones in his body loosening his muscles to take as much of his Alpha as Rick demanded. Like this they have to go slow and work him up to it but Rick knows how much Daryl wants it, how much he likes being stretched out on Rick's cock and his fingers and whatever else Rick might want to put inside of him.

Rick hums, twisting his hand to get the bridge of his knuckles to press against Daryl's rim. It's the widest point, the hardest part, and Daryl's body is shaking as though he's going into shock. Rick watches him carefully, for any sign of genuine pain. None come – he was very thorough and always made sure Daryl was ready for him before they started to get into it.

"S'comin'," he murmurs, and Daryl nods frantically, grabbing desperately at Rick's hand. Then his body relaxes for just a brief moment and Rick presses the advantage, letting his hand slide in past the knuckles. He pauses there, hesitating and wide-eyed as he watches Daryl's ass swallow up his hand, and then he keeps pressing forward until Daryl's rim sits tight around his wrist.

Daryl lets out a low snarl – this long, shaky thing that Rick feels against his hand and deep in his chest. He breathes out and moves his hand slowly, rubbing his knuckles against Daryl's prostate until his mate's low grunts turn into soft moans of pleasure. His cock is twitching against his abdomen, leaking and red, and Rick looks up and grins.

"Look at you," he breathes, sliding his hand down Daryl's sweaty thigh to take his cock in hand. He doesn't bother with the loose skin where Daryl's knot might swell – Daryl never seems interested in touching that part of himself and it's not like he ever has a use for it. Instead he wraps his hand around the head of Daryl's cock and squeezes until he sees Daryl's abdomen tense, his stomach sinking in. "Got my whole hand in there, sweetheart. So fuckin' good for me. Took it all, just like I knew you would."

" _Rick_ ," Daryl's face is a helpless mess of pleasure, he's writhing under Rick as much as he can, trying to arch his cock up into the tightness of Rick's hand before driving his hips back down against his Alpha's fist. He lets go of Rick and grabs his own hair, panting desperately. "Mm, _fuck_ , God – I can't – too much."

"You want me to stop?" Rick asks, and Daryl whines helplessly and shakes his head. His reddened eyes are bright with tears and his breathing is uneven and shallow. "Tell me what you need, Daryl. Tell me."

"I – I need -." Daryl cuts himself off with a low snarl, finally losing the battle of keeping his eyes open as Rick drags his hand down Daryl's cock and back up in a slow stroke that he matches with a curl of his fingers. "Oh _fuck_."

"You like that?" Rick asks, though he can tell by the way Daryl's cock is leaking steadily in his hand that he does. "Good boy. Wanna come on my fist? Just like this?"

Daryl nods frantically, raking his nails through his hair and down his neck. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and lets it out in a whine. "M'close," he says. Rick knows – Rick can feel the heat of his desire, buried as he is inside of his mate.

He lets go of Daryl's cock and prowls over Daryl's body, bracing himself above his mate. Daryl's eyes open and he sucks in a breath, his eyes wide.

Rick leans down and kisses him, rumbling when he feels Daryl's teeth sinking into his lower lip. "Wanna feel you come for me," he whispers. "Be a good Omega and come for your Alpha, Daryl."

Daryl whines – this shredded, weak sound. Rick kisses him again and runs a hand through his hair, stinking of Daryl's come, and tightens it around the back of Daryl's neck. He slowly curls his fingers up inside Daryl's body until he makes a fist, rubbing mercilessly against Daryl's prostate.

Daryl lets out a broken sound against his mouth, some half-mixed cry of _God_ and _fuck_ and _Rick_ , and then he's coming, spilling hot against Rick's bare chest as he does. Rick hisses, stopping the motion of his hand and flattening it out as much as he can because Daryl gets so tight around him that it's almost painful. He holds Daryl through it, nuzzling and kissing him as his mate trembles and shakes as though he's living through his own personal Earthquake.

When Daryl finally goes lax, Rick slowly takes his hand out, as carefully and easily as he can. Daryl lets out a soft whimper of loss when he pulls his fingers out and Rick sighs, something deeply satisfied in him when he leans back and sees Daryl's fucked-out hole, not even able to close up right away from being stretched. He looks more Omega than Rick has ever seen him, fucked and used and spent.

"There's my good boy," he praises quietly, holding Daryl as he covers his mate's body with his own, cradling him close and shielding Daryl from the outside air and soothing his shaking with gentle purrs and kisses. "Damn, Daryl, that was so fucking hot. You did such a good job, darlin'."

Daryl smiles weakly, tucking his nose against Rick's neck and licking the exposed skin there in supplication. It's common for Omegas to need closeness to their Alphas at tender and raw moments like this and Daryl is no different.

Finally, after a moment, Daryl sucks in a breath and when he opens his eyes they're back to the dark blue they normally are, only a thin ring of red in them to hint at any lingering arousal. He bites his lower lip almost shyly and looks up at Rick from under his lashes, before he reaches down and squeezes Rick through his jeans, earning a low growl from the Alpha above him.

"Wanna make you feel good too, Alpha," he says, this quiet and pleading thing. And really, who is Rick to deny his mate anything.


End file.
